


Come and Get Me

by NuclearNik



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Chance Meetings, F/M, Flirting, Leaky Cauldron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:47:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23919946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NuclearNik/pseuds/NuclearNik
Summary: Pansy has had more than her fill of unsatisfactory romantic encounters.
Relationships: Neville Longbottom/Pansy Parkinson
Comments: 17
Kudos: 46
Collections: Frumpologist Flash Fiction Comp April 2020





	Come and Get Me

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a Flash Fiction Challenge on the Dumbledore's Armada Discord Server. My randomly generated prompt was "Maybe I just have a really bad taste in men." 
> 
> Thank you to my wonderful beta, [ravenslight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravenslight/pseuds/ravenslight)!

Pansy considered herself a connoisseur of the finer things.

She knew good wine from just a sip, and she could take one look at an article of clothing and determine whether the material was worth wearing.

Usually, she could trust her instinct, that gut feeling that told her which roads to take. Lately, though, she'd been wildly misinterpreting that internal map.

Every weekend, it was a new restaurant and a new man. They went out, he sufficiently wined and dined her, and then he led her to a shadowed corner or out the back door and clumsily pawed at her body until she feigned needing the loo to escape the unbearably inept bloke.

On Saturday night, Pansy was alone at the Leaky—having ditched her subpar date half an hour earlier—drinking and unpacking her woes upon the establishment's owner as he took a rag to the bartop.

“I’m cursed, Tom. There's no other explanation for my abysmal luck with romance.”

“Or maybe you just have a really bad taste in men.” The smug voice just to her left stiffened her spine, and she crossed her arms as she turned to face the person who had so brazenly interrupted her _private_ conversation.

The saucy retort she had at the ready died on her tongue when she processed exactly who she was looking at.

_Neville Longbottom._

He stood next to her stool at the bar, just inches away from her, and she had to tilt her head back to look at him, gaze tracing over a surprisingly firm chest. The simple plaid shirt he wore fit him perfectly, and she really didn't want to stop staring at his deliciously thick arms and torso.

"What would you know of good taste, Longbottom?"

With a smirk turning up the corner of his mouth, he leaned even closer, hand coming up to catch her chin and turn her head so he could speak directly in her ear. "I know a witch ripe for the taking when I see one."

Heat flooded Pansy's body, a blush she was sure was deep enough to show on her olive skin rushing up her chest and neck.

Her mind was trying to play catch-up with her rapidly rising desire. She simply couldn't reconcile the stammering boy she'd known in school with the exquisite specimen of manhood before her now. 

Still, she couldn't just play right into his hand. That would be too predictable, and there was nothing she despised more than the expected. 

Tossing back the last of her drink and setting the glass down rather roughly on the bar, Pansy slipped off her stool. 

With the sultriest expression she could muster, she let her hands slide along her curves as she walked backwards to the edge of the floor, her hips swinging with a little extra _oomph_. Arming herself with her sharpest smile, she stared the intriguingly unexpected wizard dead in the eyes and said, "Come and get me," as she disappeared into the crush of people.


End file.
